Harry Déteste Noël
by Lunard7914
Summary: ' je déteste noël. Vous devez vous dire que c'est étrange qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans déteste cette fête si particulièrement joyeuse pour la plus grande partie des gens 'Normaux' . Vous devez aussi vous demander ' pourquoi ce jeune garçon qui a l'avenir devant lui déteste t-il noël à ce point ? ' Et bien.. je vais vous répondre...'


**Bonjour à tous ^^ pour une première publication je vous mets à disposition un pitit OS qui prenait la poussière dans l'ordi XD**

**je l'ais écrit il y à trois ans^^ mon style d'écriture à changé depuis le temps mais je le poste quand même ;-P**

**bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à notre J. K. Rowling nationale ^^ je ne peux vraiment pas les avoir ? *fait les yeux de cocker* ok je sort XD**

**J'arrête mon blabla, envoyez moi des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça n'est que grâce à un regard extérieur qu'on peut s'améliorer. ^^**

**Votre dévoué Lunard.**

POV Harry:

Je déteste Noël.

Vous devez vous dire que c'est étrange qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans déteste cette fête si particulièrement joyeuse pour la plus grande partie des gens ''Normaux'' .

Vous devez aussi vous demander '' pourquoi ce jeune garçon qui a l'avenir devant lui déteste t-il noël à ce point ? ''

Et bien.. je vais vous répondre...

Mes parents étaient sorciers et s'appelaient Lily et James Potter. Un an après être sortie de Poudlard l'école des sorciers d'Angleterre mes parents se sont mariés et m'ont eu.

À mes quinze mois un mage noir du nom de Lord voldemort alias Tom Marvolo RIDDLE a voulu m'éliminer car je représentais un danger pour lui, en effet je suis l'élu d'une prophétie dont je me serais bien passé:

'' Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux

qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et

le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égale, mais il aura

un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de

la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque

mourra le septième mois ''

Mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour me sauver et c'est l'amour et le sacrifice de ma mère qui ma permis de faire disparaître seigneur des ténèbres, d'apporter 13 ans de paix aux monde sorcier et de survivre à l'Avada. Après quoi, devenu orphelin dumby n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'envoyer dans la plus horrible des familles

chez la sœur de ma mère, son mari et leur fils qui détenaient tous une haine viscérale pour tout être en rapport avec la magie.

Mon oncle et ma tante me déteste donc depuis que je suis arrivé chez eux et même avant.

Pour eux je suis une espèce de monstre un 'anormal' comme ils aiment si bien le dire et d'aussi loin que mes souvenir puisse me le permettre jamais je n'ais vue de l'amour dans leurs yeux à mon égard il y avait juste un profond dégoût, jamais ils ne m'ont appelé par mon prénom c'était 'garçon', 'toi là' ou 'monstre' c'est simple la première fois que j'ai entendu mon prénom 'harry' j'étais en CP à l'école primaire, mes jours étaient destinés à être rempli de corvées, de taches ménagères, de faire les devoirs de dudley leur fils adoré, et si je ratais ne serais-ce qu'une seule des corvées alors mon oncle me renvoyais dans mon placard, me privant de nourriture pendant plusieurs jour autant dire que je suis devenu un perfectionniste.

Jamais je n'ai reçu de félicitation. Jamais on ne m'a souhaité mon anniversaire rien aucun cadeau ou gâteau et pareil pour noël je ne mangeais pas à la table pour les repas de fête. pendant que dudlynouchet se goinfrait comme un porc, comptait ses cadeaux et piquait une crise s'il y en avaient deux de moins que l'année d'avant moi je préparais un repas pour trois personne et mon oncle m'enfermais à nouveau dans le placard et si mon oncle et ma tante étaient généreux ils me donnaient le soir de noël un bout de pain et un verre d'eau.

Maintenant je pense que vous pourrez comprendre pourquoi moi, Harry James sirius Potter-Black, héritier légitime de la famille Black et Potter déteste si bien cette fête ''joyeuse''.


End file.
